


Deanna's Journal

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Genderswap, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Genderswap!Supernatural, where Deanna keeps a journal. This is the first page.</p>
<p>Deanna looks like this: http://25.media.tumblr.com/25bdf584d7ab00e76efe662105a0025b/tumblr_mqxc78EyRr1rbotaoo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanna's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my genderswap spn blog here http://femspn.tumblr.com/

My name is Deanna Winchester, and I’m a hunter. Not the kind that shoots defenceless animals, I hunt the things which go bump at night, the monsters and demons of this world. I have short, brown hair which is cut like a boy’s, freckles and green eyes. I’m skinny, bruised and I’ve got muscles. I blame the job for the last 3 features. My mum used to keep a journal, and this is mine. A journal to help whoever comes after me, or at least for Samantha. A legacy. 

Samantha and I are sisters. I’m the eldest, she’s 4 years younger than me, and we spent most of our childhood on the road with our mum (the great Joan Winchester). Our dad died when Sammi was just 6 months old, and we’ve been hunting the thing which killed him and those like it ever since. I guess I’ve always raised Sam, mum was so busy working. I know how to handle a gun, I know how to cook, I know how to steal... I’m perfectly placed to look after a child. Mum trusted me to be a big girl, and I promised to always be there for my sister (even when she’s being a pain).

I never really concentrated at school. We moved around a lot, and anyway it was so boring. I was attractive, at one point I actually had longer hair and my freckles made me look more playful, so it was easy to fool around with guys to pass the time. And, of course, I’ve always been able to hold my alcohol just as well as any dude. So education just seemed ridiculous, I wanted to be a hunter anyway. And I’m not exactly bright. But Sam, my Samantha, was always the opposite. She’s clever, currently in college, and I’m proud of her. Mum isn’t, though. I had to ‘borrow’ the impala to drive her there. Mum wanted us both to be hunters, to track down dad’s killer. She was furious. But she’ll come around, she always does.

But mum’s not been home in a few days, and I’m worried. Really worried. So I’m going to go find Samantha so we can find her.


End file.
